Handheld electronic communication devices (such as personal digital assistants or “PDAs”, cellular telephones, and the like) are in wide use. Many of these devices allow users to interact with Internet data sources to retrieve data. For example, some cellular telephone users can obtain directory information, maps, and other location based information. Some companies, such as Yahoo!® and Go2®, allow wireless device users to enter search terms and retrieve search results based on their location. For example, a wireless device user can search for a restaurant near Grand Central Station in New York City, and retrieve a list of restaurants and their addresses.